Where Have All the Good People Gone
by sage679
Summary: Sonny's music career is begining to take off. Can her relationship with Chad survive the temptations of the road? Sequel to Letter to a Thief.
1. Two Years Later

Sonny walked in the door to Chad's place. Chad had set up a romantic meal in the kitchen, candles, flowers, and music. Sonny was wearing a purple dress, matching a new streak of purple that ran through the middle of her hair. It wasn't much, just a barely noticeable highlight.

"Chad," Sonny called out when she entered.

"I'm in the kitchen," he replied.

Sonny walked into the kitchen and saw Chad putting two plates of pasta down on the table.

"Oh, Chad," Sonny said. "It's beautiful."

Chad walked over and kissed Sonny.

"I know it's corny, but not nearly as beautiful as you."

Sonny giggled. Chad ran his hand through her hair and noticed the dark purple streak.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Its part of the news I had to tell you," she replied.

"Well, sit down, we'll eat and talk."

Both were enjoying the food as Sonny explained what happened that day.

"I was talking with my agent," Sonny explained. "He thinks the purple streak gives me a bit of an edge that matches my new sound."

A year ago Sonny had left So Random to pursue her dream of being a singer-songwriter. She always thanked So Random for giving her a start. After all, it's where she had her first live performance. When people saw her perform "Me, myself, and time," she was flooded with calls from agents and record companies that wanted her to work with them.

She quickly put out her debut album, _Sonny Monore_, which sold quite well. She was in the process of putting the final touches on her new album, which would be released soon.

Meanwhile, Chad had begun working on movies. Mackenzie Falls had finally run out of ideas for the show, which seemed hard to believe at the time. So far, he had only gotten small parts. Chad and Sonny didn't see as much of each other as they wanted to, but they still tried to have a date every now and then.

"Edgy new sound?" Chad asked. "When did this happen?"

"Well, I'm getting older. So I just think it's me and my music maturing."

"I'm just glad you're still as happy as you are when you started." Chad raised his glass. "To your new sound."

Sonny chinked her glass against Chad's.

"Thank you. How have you been doing?"

"Well, I have an audition tomorrow, but I have done something with some of my free time."

"Oh, what's that?"

"If it's not too far away from your new sound, I wrote a song I think could duet on."

"You wrote a song?" Sonny was surprised.

"Yeah, I've been known to dabble."

Sonny laughed at that.

"What's so funny?"

"That just reminds of Trey Brothers. He didn't like dabblers."

"Yeah, I remember that guy," Chad said, a little angrily. "He stole all my ideas. I wonder how much longer Mackenzie Falls could have lasted with that vampire idea."

"Trust me that was not going to help anything. But I would love to duet with you. I have a release party tomorrow. I'm trying to get the whole gang back together."

"That should be fun."

Chad put his hand on Sonny's and used the remote to turn the music back on. He had selected "Secret Garden" by Bruce Springsteen.

"I love this song," Sonny said.

"Let's dance, Sonny." Chad picked up Sonny's hand and helped her out of her seat. They danced slowly in the kitchen, just enjoying being next to each other.

"I miss you when you're not around, Sonny."

"I miss you, too, Chad."

When the song ended, Chad took Sonny's hand and led her up the stairs. The bed was covered with rose pedals.

"Wow, Chad. I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"It's been a while since we've had a romantic evening, let alone a date, so I figured we could have one tonight."

Chad and Sonny kissed. Chad moved down towards Sonny's neck, to a spot along her jaw he had discovered a while back that Sonny really liked. Chad unzipped Sonny's dress and let it fall to the floor.

"You like," Sonny said. "It was a surprise for you." And what a surprise is was. Sonny wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress.

"Wow…I don't…wow," Chad stammered, completely shocked.

"It's not often I can leave you speechless," Sonny said, unbuttoning Chad's shirt so she could kiss his chest. Chad snapped back into the moment and let his hands roam over Sonny's body.

"I really miss you, Sonny," Chad confessed.

"Then let's not waste anymore time," Sonny replied. She unbuttoned his pants and took them and his underwear off. She stroked Chad a few times before kissing him again. Sonny pulled Chad closer to her as she fell to the bed, taking Chad with her.

Chad slid his cock inside of her and started building a rhythm, slow and steady. Sonny was moaning with pleasure. She loved Chad and loved Chad being insider of her. She could just be herself around Chad. She ran her hands all over his back.

Chad kissed Sonny, battling with her tongue. They had to break to breathe. Chad slowed his thrusting, so he could move to work on Sonny's breasts. He sucked and licked on her nipples, running over the hard points they had become.

Sonny ran her hands over Chad's chest. She loved how firm it was. Sonny felt herself tumbling towards the edge as Chad began pounding her fast and hard.

"Oh Chad," Sonny moaned as she went over the edge into orgasm. Sonny dug her nails in his back. Chad followed behind her. He laid next to her, thinking to himself. Chad was happy, as happy as he had been in a long time.

"I love you, Sonny," he told her. "I really do."

"I love you, Chad," Sonny replied.


	2. Release Party

It was a big day for Sonny. Her second album, _Compromised_, was being released tomorrow. On the cover was a picture of her face, hair being blown back. All over her old friends from So Random were there. A lot of music people were there, too. Promoters, agents, and media, they were all waiting for a chance to hear the newest record from the hottest singer-songwriter.

Sonny was having her picture taken for various members of the press. The party was in a hotel ballroom. Some pictures were taken with Chad, some by herself, and she even had a picture with her old So Random cast. They had all moved on into other things, except Zora, who is now the most experienced member of the cast now. Nico and Grady had their own sitcom. Tawni had moved into fashion design.

After all the pictures had been taken, they all sat at a table together, having some of the finger foods that were there.

"It's so great to see you guys again," Sonny said. "We need to do this more often."

Everyone agreed, but they all knew how hard it would be. Nico and Grady had their own show to work on, Zora was the leader of So Random, and Tawni had release dates and fashion shows of her own. They were all busy with their lives.

"Excuse me, Ms. Monroe," her manager said. "It's time to answer the media's questions."

"I'll be right back, guys," Sonny told them. She was led towards the back of the ballroom. There was a podium with all kinds of microphones in front of it. Different musical magazines where there, like Rolling Stone, SPIN, and Blender. Sonny stood in front of the podium and was ready to answer questions. Her manager picked who would ask.

"Alex Christian, Blender," the reporter said, introducing himself. "Where do you see this record compared to your last one?"

"Well, I've think I've grown up since my first album," she responded. "I think it's more real than dreamy. Last record was filled with my hopes and wishes. _Compromised_ is filled with more experiences that I've had."

"Jay Salazar, Billboard," the next reporter said. "Do you feel people won't relate to your experiences? After all, you came out of nowhere to land a spot on a big TV show."

"No, I think my experiences are relatable. There are things like love and growing up that I think everybody has gone through."

"Last question guys," Sonny's manager said. "We want to listen to the new record tonight."

"Andy Gomez, SPIN," the last reported said. "You're about to embark on huge worldwide tour. Do you think you're ready for the grind of the road?"

"Yes," Sonny replied. "I had a North American tour for my last album. I think I'm ready to travel all over the world."

"Thanks guys," Sonny's manager said. "Now let's all head back to listen to the record." The manager ushered everyone outside.

"Sonny," a man called out. Sonny turned around. There was an incredibly handsome man standing there. He smiled at her and it was perfect smile. It was one that could always get a woman's attention.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Joshua Thomas," he introduced himself. Joshua Thomas was a huge promoter. He had helped get other singers into mega pop stars. "I've arranged for a private listening of the record. I'd hope you'd join me. I'd like to talk about your career."

Sonny's head was spinning from the invite. _Joshua Thomas wants to have a private listening with me. This is totally awesome._

"Sure," Sonny replied, trying to be cool, but was bursting inside.

"Excellent."

Back in the ballroom, Chad was beginning to worry. He kept checking his watch.

"Will you stop looking at your watch?" Nico asked. "It's very distracting."

"Sorry," Chad said, trying to enjoy the music. "She sounds good, doesn't she?"

"Totally," Nico replied.

"The best," Grady said.

Tawni could see Chad was nervous. After all, the interview had been over for about half an hour and Sonny was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Chad, let's go get a drink," Tawni said. She and Chad went up to the bar.

"Beer and uh," Chad wasn't sure what Tawni would want, being on 19, like Sonny.

"Fuzzy Lemon Fizz," Tawni ordered, a drink of lemon lime soda and peach nectar. The bartender quickly got the drinks and Chad took a long drink of his.

"Easy, Chad," Tawni warned him. "Look, I know you're worried about Sonny. But I don't worry about her. She's smart, she wouldn't do anything stupid."

"You're right," Chad replied. "I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"Champagne all around," Joshua ordered. A waiter brought over tall, slim glasses of the bubbly drink. There were a lot of people at the party. Many of them were pop stars that Joshua had helped to make. They all were mingling and talking, some with Sonny. Once everyone had a glass, Joshua spoke.

"I would like to propose a toast. To Sonny, I think we have our next big star. I hope none of you feel jealous towards her."

Everyone laughed at that.

"But seriously. I really do think that this could be the beginning of a great career for Ms. Monroe. She has come a long way and I think would give welcome to the music industry. So, to Sonny."

"To Sonny," everyone said. And they all took a drink. Sonny looked around, a little nervous. She wasn't old enough to drink. But when everyone else did, she took a sip. She liked the way it tasted, with a little bit of fizz to it.

Joshua walked over to Sonny. "Hey, I think everyone here liked the record."

"Really?"

"Yes. So, go out and mingle with some people. Have a drink. Talk and make some contacts. That's the name of this business. You need to know people. Have a good time."

Chad had waited for Sonny. Nico, Grady, and Zora had left. Tawni stuck around, trying to keep Chad from going crazy. She also kept Chad from drinking too much. If he was drunk, then he was bound to do something he would regret.

Sonny finally emerged from the back room. She walked over to Chad's table, but stumbled a little on her way. Chad caught her before she fell.

"Sonny," Chad said, a little concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sonny replied, drawn out and slurred a little. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Tawni said. "You've been drinking. What were doing back there?"

"Just a private listening party," Sonny explained. "We had some champagne."

"Yeah, a bit too much. Let's get you home Sonny. Could you help me, Tawni?"

"Yeah."

Chad and Tawni helped Sonny towards his car and into the back seat. Tawni got into the front seat and Chad drove them to his place. When they got there, Tawni and Chad helped Sonny to Chad's room and helped her into bed.

"Tawni, could you do me favor?" Chad asked. "Could you stay and make sure Sonny's alright? You can use my guest room. I'll stay on the couch downstairs."

"Sure, Chad."

"Thank you."

They made it through the night fine, but Sonny woke up to her first hangover.


	3. One Last Night

Sonny was about to embark on a massive worldwide tour. There would be stops in the United States, South America, Europe, and Asia. She wouldn't be coming back home for over a year. She would be living in hotel rooms. She would be performing in stadiums and small venues, depending where she was. Not only that, but Sonny would also have autograph signings, appearances on morning talk shows, and interviews on various radio stations. All the leg work required to make an international superstar.

Chad knew he wouldn't be seeing Sonny for a long time, so he planned a special evening. He set up a picnic on the roof of his house. Chad's house was designed by some famous architect and had a small flat spot. It had a wonderful view of the San Fernando Valley.

Sonny emerged from the ladder that led to the roof from the inside of the house. On the roof was Chad, sitting on a soft bed of pillows. Next to him was a table with some candles on it.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad said. "Ready to eat?"

They ate some fried chicken. They didn't talk much, neither one knowing what to say, until Chad asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"Are you ready for this tour?"

"I'm not sure," Sonny answered honestly. "I've never been that far from home for that long. Even when I first moved to Hollywood, my mom came with me. Then I made friends and fell for you. I'm not sure what will happen."

Chad put his hand over Sonny's.

"I know it will be hard. But I think you can handle this. It's something you've wanted for a long time. Ever since you wrote songs like "Girl Plus Boy Equals Soy."

"How did you find out about that?" Sonny asked, a little embarrassed that Chad knew about _that_ song in her song pillow.

"I had a little talk with Tawni."

"Oh."

"I believe you can do this."

"You help me feel brave."

Chad kissed Sonny.

"Let's sit back and enjoy the sunset."

Chad and Sonny watched the red-orange glow of the sun fill the evening sky, erasing all of the blue. It was a sight Sonny always enjoyed. It seemed so magical back home in Wisconsin. It was different here, with mountains in the back drop. They turned purple in the sun. The sun floated away behind the mountains, leaving the couple under the stars.

Chad and Sonny moved over to the pillows and just lay under the stars, watching them like pins of light in a black sky. Chad held on to Sonny's hand.

"I'm sorry I have to go for so long," Sonny said, a little sadly. "But I do have a gift I'd like to give you."

"What's that?"

Sonny rolled on top of Chad and began to kiss him. She lifted his shirt up and began to kiss down his chest. Sonny quickly unzipped Chad's pants and pull out his cock. She started to lick it.

"Oh, Sonny," Chad moaned. Sonny put Chad's whole dick in her mouth and started sucking. Chad couldn't think straight. He couldn't believe this was happening. What did he do to deserve such a girl?

Sonny stopped sucking to lick Chad's dick like a lollipop. She let her tongue glide up his shaft and swirled it around his head. She looked up to see that Chad was definitely enjoying this.

Chad was moaning and groaning. Sonny's tongue was doing magical things to him and he loved the feeling of Sonny's hair running along his thighs.

"I want to see you," Chad said, lifting Sonny's hair away from him so he could see Sonny's face as she continued her delicious assault on his cock. Sonny switched things up, using her hot breath on the tip of his penis. She would give a couple of hot breaths and then swirl her tongue some more.

Sonny surprised Chad when she began kissing his dick, turning the blowjob a little more intimate than he expected, but soon, Sonny was back on the attack. She looked up at Chad and gave him a quick smile before devouring him. Chad was shocked with how far Sonny could take his dick in her mouth. She was able to take almost all of it. Sonny continued her combination of sucking and licking. Chad was losing all control.

"Sonny, I'm gonna…" Chad warned, but all that did was encourage Sonny more. Chad exploded into orgasm a short time later. He was panting by the time Sonny was done.

"That was incredible. I didn't know you could do that."

"I'm going to miss you so much," Sonny said. They spent the rest night on the roof together, just staring at the stars, not saying much. They didn't need to say much.

"Are you ready for this tour, Sonny?" Chad asked.

She smiled, "Yes. Thank you, Chad."


	4. Tired

"Thank you, Tokyo," Sonny said into the microphone. She was into four months into her tour. Now on the Asian leg, she still had to go through Europe and South America. It had been relentless. Talk shows, concerts, and interviews. It never seemed to end. There were no breaks.

Before Sonny could leave her dressing room, she had fans seeking autographs. She couldn't say no to them. She stayed to make sure everyone could get an autograph and a picture. It took hours.

After all that, Sonny was back on the tour bus. She needed to get to Osaka. There was an interview scheduled for 10:00 that morning. She would need to get her hair and make up done and do a sound check. She would perform her new hit single, "Can't Be Controlled." Sonny would need to be at the studio by 7:00 at the latest. That would give her six hours to be ready. Since it takes about six hours to get there, she would have to do everything on the bus.

It had been like this for four months. Sonny didn't realize the vast toll this grind would take on her body. She was eating terribly and sleeping less. She walked right to the back of the bus and lay down on the bed. She did her best to fall asleep, but couldn't. She thought about Chad constantly.

Sonny hated leaving Chad. What was worse was being in Japan. The city was great, but she never felt so alone. She didn't understand the language and everything seemed so different to her. Sonny couldn't even text Chad because of the time difference. By the time she got a reply, she couldn't answer it for hours.

The alarm went off too early for Sonny the next day. She had a shower and got dressed.

"You ready, Sonny?" Joshua asked. He was in charge of the schedule. He made sure that Sonny was on top of her game.

Sonny definitely did not look ready. She looked like she felt, tired and miserable.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" Joshua asked.

"It's nothing," Sonny replied, trying to dismiss how she felt and just get on with what she needed to do.

"It's not nothing, so you better tell me."

"It's just that…," Sonny began, resting her head on the tinted windows of the bus. "…I'm tired and I'm fried and I just want to go home. And I know that we still have six more months of this, but I really don't know if I can handle it."

"Sonny," Joshua replied. "I know it's hard. None of this is easy, but it's the price you have to pay to be the best. You still want to be great, don't you?"

"Yes, I just didn't know it was this hard."

"Let me help you out." Joshua pulled out a pill bottle from his jacket pocket. "If you need energy, take one of these. They'll perk you right up."

Joshua handed Sonny a pill. It looked so small.

"Is this alright?" Sonny asked.

"Of course. It's just a pick me up."

Sonny took the pill, hoping it would make her feel better than she did right now.

* * *

Chad was tired and frustrated. Another audition that went nowhere. How many had that been now? He didn't know. He lost count a while ago.

_I'm the greatest actor of my generation._ _How could this happen?_

Chad went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of leftover Chinese food. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on. The Dodgers were playing the Giants. That was about it.

Chad was lonely. He was alone. He hated being alone. Here he was, in his big house with a big TV, but no Sonny. He really missed her at times like these. She could cheer him up when he didn't get the part. But not today.

Without anything else to do, Chad went over to the piano. He bought for Sonny on their one year anniversary. He liked to watch work on her new songs, but he also used it for his dabblings. He let his fingers glide over the keys, but it came off disjointed. He wasn't good at free styling on the piano.

Since this wasn't really helping Chad feel any better he decided to read a script he was sent. He checked the summary and saw that it was cop drama involving drugs and cover ups. He thought it sounded interesting and gave it a quick read through. _Maybe this will be my next break._


	5. Tabloid Sensation

The four months that Sonny spent in Europe were an absolute disaster. As much as she tried, she could not escape the paparazzi. They followed her everywhere, always taking her picture. Sonny felt like she couldn't breathe.

It started in Italy. Reports came out about her partying late into the night. While it was true, Sonny was partying it up; she didn't think it was any big news. She was out with other stars that were in Europe at the time. They were all having a good time. Sonny was able to take advantage of lower drinking laws.

Her shows were still top notch. No problems had ever occurred. She still made all over media appearances. Sonny had to admit that the pills that Joshua had given to her had given Sonny the energy she needed to push through the grind of a major world wide tour and media blitz.

* * *

Chad had seen the pictures whenever he passed by a newsstand. There was Sonny, out on the dance floor. The headlines weren't pretty. All of them talked about how Sonny was "out of control," or "having wild drinking parties." He didn't really believe all that stuff, but it was hard to discredit it, after seeing the pictures.

Chad pulled out his cell phone and placed a call.

"Hey, Tawni, it's Chad."

"Hey Chad," Tawni replied. "What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you could meet me at Guys and Dolls Lounge tonight.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I need someone to talk to."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"See you at eight."

Chad hung up the phone.

* * *

Now in France, Sonny was getting ready for a movie release. Joshua said this would be huge for her. Getting seen on the red carpet in France would get her image out all over the world.

Not that it wouldn't be work. She had to look great. People would be critiquing her look, her hair, her makeup, and even her smile. Joshua had assembled a team to make sure Sonny looked absolutely perfect.

And she did. She had on a blue dress. It came over only shoulder, leaving the other bare. It was knee-length, which allowed Sonny to wear her black, high heel boots. She looked beautiful.

"Ready, Sonny?" Joshua asked.

"Yes," Sonny replied.

Joshua came into the room. He was in a classic black tuxedo and bowtie. Sonny was left speechless.

"How do I look?" Joshua asked.

"You look very handsome," Sonny replied. Her heart started to beat a little faster. She was now too aware of her attraction to Joshua. This is all seemed a little too real and a little too perfect. Here they were, almost like they had a date.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sonny," Joshua told. "Shall we?"

Joshua extended his arm and let Sonny loop hers inside. Together they walked to the limo and off to the movie premiere. They waited in line behind other limos, where other famous celebrities were getting out.

"Wow, this is really a big deal," Sonny observed.

"Of course, perfect for the soon to be biggest singer-songwriter in the world," Joshua replied.

When their limo pulled up to the red carpet, Joshua put his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "You'll do great," he told her.

The door opened and Sonny started to get out of the limo. The cameras went wild. Flash bulbs were popping all over the place. It was a little overwhelming, but Sonny was out and waited for Joshua to come out. Together they walked the red carpet. Paparazzi followed them the whole way.

When they got to the interview area, Joshua leaned in to whisper to Sonny, "Go ahead, strut your stuff for the cameras."

Joshua receded into the background and let Sonny walk up and down, stopping to pose for different cameras.

"Sonny, Sonny!" a reporter cried out. Sonny walked over to him. "Sonny, I'm Ted Sprague, from the Style Network. We'd love to have an interview."

"Sure," Sonny replied.

"Are we ready?" Ted asked his cameraman. The cameraman began counting down from five.

"Hello, I'm Ted Sprague, live from the red carpet in Paris for the release of the new film Le Livre D'Amour, here with Sonny Monroe. Sonny you look wonderful, who are you wearing?"

"This is a Donna Karan," Sonny explained.

"It looks lovely. Tell me, what's the next step in your career?"

"Well, I have to finish my tour. I have a few more dates in Europe and then off to South America. A new single will be dropping in a few days. It's called 'Letters Home.'"

"I take it that it's less of a dance song than 'Can't be Controlled?'"

"That's right."

"Can't wait to hear it. Thank you for your time, Sonny. I'm Ted Stevens, reporting from Paris."

Sonny walked back to the drop screen with all the ads on it. Another famous woman was getting ready for her turn. Joshua walked Sonny into the movie theater.

"Great job," he told her.

* * *

"You can't believe this stuff," Tawni told Chad, as they were sitting in a private section of Guys and Dolls Lounge. Chad insisted they go into the back section to get away from the loud music and dancing. Tawni asked why meet here if he wanted just to talk. Chad said he didn't want to be seen by anyone.

"But it's all over the place," Chad replied. He was talking about all the tabloid photos he has seen. Sonny partying and it looked like she was enjoying the men a little too much.

"You, of all people, should know the press can do with pictures. How many times did they mess with your personal life? Remember that time you kept making Sonny look bad even though she was the only one who was actually helping people?"

"Yeah."

"So don't worry about this. You know Sonny. She's not going to go and do something stupid."

Chad breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I guess I just needed to hear that from someone else. I've been driving myself crazy, being in that house all alone with nothing to do."

"Nothing to do?" Tawni asked, rather surprised.

"Well, my acting career hasn't really gone so well. I've tried out for all kinds of parts, but I can't get any."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. I've been teaching myself piano and guitar. I figured maybe I could help Sonny with some of her music."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I wrote a song I think we could duet on. I'm just trying to get the music right for it."

"I'm sure Sonny would love that."


	6. Love in All the Wrong Places

Sonny was crying. She was lying down on her bed in her hotel room. The room was spacious enough, with a queen sized bed, a couple of chairs, big screen TV, and a mini bar. There was a knock on the door.

"Sonny? It's me," Joshua said. "Can I come in?"

"Go away," Sonny yelled back, partially muffled by the pillow she was crying into.

"Please, just let in. I want to talk to you." There wasn't any response from Sonny. "I'm going to keep knocking until you let me in."

Sonny reluctantly let Joshua in. She went back to the bed and put her face back into the pillow. Joshua followed her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"Tell me what's wrong," Joshua said, concerned about Sonny. "It will help you feel better if you tell me what's got you so upset."

"I can't take all the tabloids," Sonny said, not crying so she can explain herself. "I don't understand what they are trying to do."

"What do you mean, Sonny?"

Sonny picked up a copy of The Sun. On the front page was the picture of Sonny getting out of the limo. Although it didn't show anything, it still claimed that Sonny did not wear panties in public.

"Oh Sonny, I'm so sorry."

"Why do they do this? Why do they make me look like a slut? How can they just lie like that? I haven't done anything that they say I do. I can't take this."

Joshua lifted Sonny off the bed and cradled her, allowing Sonny to cry into his chest. He stroked her back.

"I don't know. I don't know why the tabloids do that. They turn on people so quickly. After building people up, all they want to do is tear them down."

Joshua lifted Sonny's chin so she could look him in the eyes.

"I never wanted this to happen to you. I only wanted to make you the brightest star, the biggest singer-songwriter in the world. My job was to make sure your dreams came true."

Sonny was lost in Joshua's eyes. He was so handsome. An unintended effect of the amphetamines that Sonny was taking is increased libido. The physical contact, the emotional closeness, and the physical attraction to Joshua had Sonny wet.

Sonny kissed Joshua, deep and full of passion.

"Sonny," Joshua said. "We shouldn't do this."

"Please," Sonny pleaded. She kissed him again. Joshua kissed her back. Sonny took the role of aggressor and slid her tongue into his mouth. Hands roamed all over each other, exploring the new bodies in front of them. Each person trying to learn the other's body.

Sonny pulled Joshua's shirt over his head. She kissed his chest and ran her hands all over his back. She kissed each one of his six pack abs. Joshua ran his hands over Sonny's legs. He reached under her skirt, towards her pussy and ran a finger over it.

"My God," Joshua said. "You're so wet." He licked his finger. "And you taste so good."

Joshua put Sonny on the bed and lifted her skirt up. He pulled down her panties and began to lick her. He darted his tongue in and out of her. He licked at her clit and slid two fingers inside of Sonny. Joshua swirled his fingers inside of her and after every circle would curl his fingers. Soon, Sonny was writhing on the bed. She lifted her shirt up and started to play her with nipples.

"Don't stop," Sonny moaned, but Joshua did. Sonny whimpered in frustration when his tongue stopped giving her pussy attention. Joshua took off his pants and put a condom on.

He slid back into the Sonny. He thrust quickly into her and set a fast pace. Sonny was being pounded but was loving it.

"Yes, yes, yes," she moaned. Each thrust seemed to be hitting her G-spot. Everything began to build to climax. When Joshua moved his hand down to stroke her clit, that was everything for Sonny. Soon, her walls were clenching around Joshua and she exploded into an orgasm. Joshua followed behind her. Sonny came down from her high and lay next to Joshua.

"You're beautiful, Sonny," Joshua told her. "I would do anything to stop this, but they won't stop. If you want to stop, you can."

"No, I don't want to stop. I want to prove them wrong."

* * *

Sonny and Joshua had dinner together that night. It was a rare off night for the singer-songwriter. They were in an exclusive restaurant in Paris. Sonny was a little apprehensive. She still wasn't sure how they ended up having sex in her hotel room. She just remembered she was crying, Joshua was comforting her, and then, next thing she knew, he was eating her out.

"You seem distracted, Sonny," Joshua said.

"I'm just thinking," Sonny replied.

"About what?"

"I don't…I'm not sure what to say," Sonny tried to explain.

"Just say whatever comes to mind," Joshua said, putting his hand over Sonny's. Sonny suddenly felt very warm and her heart started to beat faster.

"I…I," Sonny stammered.

"Sonny, I'm not sure what you going to say, but if it's about us, let me say this. I don't know how things moved so quickly, but I'm glad they did. With the time we've spent together, I've come to know you. You aren't like those other stars that I've made. You're the real thing. I know enough to know that doesn't come around often."

Sonny felt her emotions swell up. She even began to tear up. She dabbed her eyes with the napkin.

"I don't want this to end, either," Sonny replied. Joshua smiled and kissed her. Outside, a flashbulb popped.

* * *

Tawni entered the piano bar, wearing a very elegant dress she designed herself. She swayed over to the piano player. He was looking very handsome, in a sports jacket and dark blue shirt.

"Hey there, stranger," Tawni said.

"Hey, Tawni," Chad replied, playing a soft melody on the piano.

"I didn't think it was true, but someone said they saw Chad Dylan Cooper playing piano here."

"It's true. It's good for practice and it's nice to have a job, get out of the house."

"Do you take requests?" Tawni asked.

"Of course. What would like to hear?"

"'Just the Way You Are,' by Billy Joel."

"No problem," he replied. Leaning into the microphone, he said, "Okay, this one goes out of all the lovers out there."

Chad began to play the song, couples began to get up and dance. Tawni walked back to the bar. She just listened to Chad play the song and get lost in the words. She wished someone would say that to her.

After Chad finished, he took his break. He walked up to Tawni.

"You still drink Fuzzy Lemon Fizz?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Tawni answered.

Chad ordered one for Tawni and a ginger ale for himself.

"So how have you been, Tawni? It's been a while."

"Okay, still working hard. Probably too hard." Tawni sighed. "Things just aren't as easy as they were on So Random. I guess I just didn't realize how easy I had it."

"Don't get down on yourself, Tawni. Things aren't going that bad, are they?"

"No. It's just that things aren't what I thought they would be. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

They both drank their drinks in silence for a little bit. Each reflecting on their own lives and they didn't quite become exactly what they thought it would be.

"You know, Tawni. There is one thing I can say. I'm happy and in the end, that's all I really wanted to be."

"You're right, Chad. I think that's all we want to be."

"Then I guess I should ask, are you happy, Tawni?"

Tawni thought about for a minute. She was doing what she loved to do.

"Yes, Chad, I am."

"To happiness," Chad toasted. The clinked their glasses and finished their drinks. "I guess I have to head back to the piano. Oh, by the way, I'm hosting a surprised party for Sonny when she gets back. I want you to be there and be sure to tell the other randoms."


	7. On Our Own

Everyone had gathered at Chad's place. He didn't know what to serve all the guests so he just went with pizza. Grady was already looking for a slice.

"Aw man, not pineapple," Grady complained, looking at the pizza toppings.

"Hey, lay off the pizza until Sonny gets here," Chad warned.

"Do you have any non pineapple pizzas?"

"Yeah, there's some in there."

"Excellent."

There was a knock on the door.

"Everyone down," Chad instructed. He checked the peephole. Tawni was standing there. "Never mind, it's just Tawni." Everyone came out of their hiding spots. Chad opened the door.

"Hey Tawni, glad you could make it."

"Chad, could I talk to you?" Tawni asked.

"Sure."

"Alone?"

"Okay," Chad said, a little confused, but led Tawni to the kitchen.

"What's going on, Tawni?"

"Look, there's no easy way to say this, so I just will. Sonny's been cheating on you."

"What? I don't believe it."

"Look at this." Tawni had a copy of the National Enquirer. On the cover was a picture of Sonny and Joshua kissing. Chad was shocked.

"There's got to be an explanation."

"Yeah, she's cheating on you in France."

The door opened and everyone yelled "Surprise!" Sonny had walked into the party and was shocked. She was so happy to be home and even more to see her friends.

"You better talk to her, Chad."

"Okay, I will, but later."

Chad went into the living room to greet Sonny. They hugged each other. What had once been so easy between the two was now awkward.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Sonny had made the rounds and thanked everyone for being there. Music was now playing and people were dancing. Chad wasn't really into what was happening. He wanted to know about the tabloid picture. When he found Sonny alone, he approached.

"Sonny, could I talk to you?"

"Sure, Chad."

"Outside."

Chad led Sonny quietly outside of the house, trying to avoid people's attention. Once outside, Chad sat Sonny down a swinging bench that was on his patio. Neither of them looked like they wanted to start the conversation. Chad decided to start.

"I know there's something going on with you and Joshua," Chad said. "Please, just talk to me."

"Joshua and I have been working together. He was there for me when the press was eating me alive and printing lies. He was the only one I cold talk to."

"Do you really like him?"

"No…yes…I don't know. It's just all happened so fast."

"Sonny, what happened? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, Chad," Sonny said beginning to cry. She now knew just how much her actions were hurting Chad. She couldn't really believe what had happened either, but there was nothing she could do about it now. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. I didn't want to hurt you for anything in the whole world."

"I thought we'd always be together."

"Chad, I'm so sorry."

"I'll miss you, Sonny."

Chad gave Sonny a kiss on the cheek and walked away. He got into his car and left the party. Chad just drove and drove, trying to get as far away as possible. He ended up at the Pacific Ocean.


	8. Where Have All the Good People Gone

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviews the story. Also, Where Have All the Good People Gone is a song written by Sam Roberts. I just changed the lyrics a little to fit the situation.

Nobody really noticed that Chad had left. Sonny stayed outside, crying. Tawni came outside after a while and saw Sonny. She sat down next to Tawni and put her arm around her.

"Its okay, Sonny," Tawni said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I can't believe this happened," Sonny replied.

"Sonny, these things happen. You two grew apart. Maybe it's for the best."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, Sonny. I don't know. But, after a while, after all the feelings worked themselves out, and you and Joshua are happy together, things will get better."

"I feel so terrible."

"Give it time, Sonny."

Tawni helped Sonny, letting her cry until she couldn't anymore.

"Let's get back inside, before someone notices you're here."

Chad was sitting on the beach, watching the sunrise. He had been there all night, just thinking. _What am I going to do now?_ He never found an answer to that. He just kept thinking about Sonny and all the good times that they had; the prom, the first date, and the two years they had been together. There were a lot of memories.

* * *

"Need a friend," Tawni asked, walking up to Chad.

"Couldn't hurt," Chad replied.

"What's that?" Tawni questioned. Chad was holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Oh, that's just a song I wrote."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Chad handed Tawni the song.

"Where Have All the Good People Gone?"

CHAD:  
I haven't made a friend  
In a long, long while  
They don't like my looks  
And they don't like my style  
The modern world  
Is a cold, cold world  
And all I meet are  
Cold, cold girls

From L.A. to Hong Kong  
Where have all the good people gone  
From Bangkok to Babylon  
Where have all the good people gone

SONNY:  
I've been sitting  
I've been waiting for a sign  
Mean human beings  
Taking up all of my time  
They talk in my ear  
But it's just a bunch of noise  
I keep looking  
To find a real nice boy

From L.A. to Hong Kong  
Where have all the good people gone  
From Bangkok to Babylon  
Where have all the good people gone

BOTH:  
From L.A. to Hong Kong  
Where have all the good people gone  
From Bangkok to Babylon  
Where have all the good people gone  
CHAD:  
I found a girl  
Who likes my style

SONNY:  
I found a guy  
With a real nice smile  
CHAD:  
She says  
She likes me for me  
SONNY:  
Even better  
So does he  
BOTH:  
I don't know just what to do  
But I will say I love you

From L.A. to Hong Kong  
Where have all the good people gone  
From Bangkok to Babylon  
Where have all the good people gone

"I don't have much use for it now," Chad said dejectedly.

"Oh, Chad, I'm so sorry."

Tawni hugged Chad, trying to make him feel better.

"What am I going to do now, Tawni?"

The End


End file.
